


Black Friday

by Cheeze_Whiz



Category: My Chemical Romance, No Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Twenty One Pilots, but if you find this read it
Genre: Black Friday, Crack Fic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Panic At The Disco (Band), dont ask, im dun, lol what is this, my chemical romance - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeze_Whiz/pseuds/Cheeze_Whiz
Summary: I was talking with my friends about Black Friday and Max said "Black Friday should be an anime or book". So that's how I got the idea... It all went downhill from there





	1. What

**Author's Note:**

> These are the ships in this:  
> Max+Wesley=Wax  
> Max+Katie=Matie  
> Max+Christina=Cax  
> Max+Baliee=Maliee  
> Wesley+Katie=Watie  
> Wesley+Christina=Westina  
> Wesley+Baliee=Weslee  
> Baliee+Katie=Kaliee  
> Baliee+Christina=Caliee
> 
> NONE OF THESE ARE CANNON IN REAL LIFE  
> (except for Weslee for a little bit)

"GET OUT OF MY WAY"  
"GET OUTTA MY SWAMP" Shrek screams  
"WHY IS THERE A SHREK IN THIS STORY?"  
Shut up you're breaking the fourth wall.  
This can only mean Black Friday...  
In Costco...  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNN  
hey twenty one pilots |-/  
Katie shoves Max down and escalator, but since it's an up escalator, he keeps rolling for infinity.  
"MY SHIP!" Wesley screeches from a Pizza Hut in the food court and throws a pizza at his co-worker, Baliee.  
Christina jumps in from the ceiling and kicks Max off the escalator.  
"KATIE GO TO HOT TOPIC, I'LL MEET YOU THERE" she screams punching one of those pet co cases with the puppies open.  
All of the puppies escape and attack Wesley.  
"SHIPPED" Baliee yells and does a back flip off the Pizza Hut counter tøp.  
Max is running away as Katie runs into Yankee Candle.  
"WAX" She yells as she throws many scented candles at him.  
"NO NOT THE CANDLES" a random bystander screams and runs off.


	2. Hot Topic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the ships in this:  
> Max+Wesley=Wax   
> Max+Katie=Matie   
> Max+Christina=Cax  
> Max+Baliee=Maliee  
> Wesley+Katie=Watie  
> Wesley+Christina=Westina  
> Wesley+Baliee=Weslee  
> Baliee+Katie=Kaliee  
> Baliee+Christina=Caliee
> 
> NONE OF THESE ARE CANNON  
> (except for Weslee for a little bit)

Wesley finally gets away from the puppies, except for one. He'll have to get that one surgically removed from his arm.  
He decides to name him Bart and he runs from the Pizza Hut.  
Baliee runs after Christina and accidentally sets a McDonalds on fire.  
"I'VE MCDONE IT" She screams while running into an elevator. Not inside it, into the side of it. Then, she gets up and runs inside of it. She hits a button and and goes shooting through the ceiling.  
Katie gets to Hot Topic and decides to chill with the dude at the counter.  
"WHATS UP BRO" she yells as she body slams the worker.  
"NOT MUCH BRO" he screams and body slams back.  
"So what's your name?" He asks  
"Katie, what's yours?"  
"Eli"  
"Cool"  
"Yeah"  
Christina jumps out of a dressing room in full camouflage with a knife screaming.  
"WHEN I WAS" She yells  
"A YOUNG BOY" Eli yells  
"MY FATHER" Katie yells back  
"TOOK ME INTO THE CITY" yells Max, attempting to be included.  
"No" Christina says  
"I JUST WANT TO BE INCLUDED!" He yells and runs out of the Hot Topic.  
"Oh well" Katie says as they continue singing.


	3. Flat Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the ships in this:  
> Max+Wesley=Wax   
> Max+Katie=Matie   
> Max+Christina=Cax  
> Max+Baliee=Maliee  
> Wesley+Katie=Watie  
> Wesley+Christina=Westina  
> Wesley+Baliee=Weslee  
> Baliee+Katie=Kaliee  
> Baliee+Christina=Caliee
> 
> NONE OF THESE ARE CANNON  
> (except for Weslee for a little bit)

Max eventually finds Wesley chilling in the kid play pen thing. The dog on his arm is asleep and he's trying to get it off.  
He fails.  
"You know that's just a dog chew toy right" Max says  
"Oh... I didn't notice"  
"How could you not notice"  
"Idk lmao"  
They stand up and start to walk to get fries but they realize they can't. The mall has attracted a legit shit storm. As they run, the elevator that shot through the ceiling with Baliee last chapter smushes Max. Wesley tries to move the elevator, but fails.  
"oops" Baliee says.  
Max infact, is not dead. He just got flattened. Kind of like Flat Stanley but without the copyright.


End file.
